


Team Time-Traveler

by AmazingGraceless



Category: Back to the Future (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And Marty’s a serious step up, But fun, F/M, It’s no secret I dislike Ronmione, Small age gap, Time-Traveling Duo, crackship, look lego dimensions inspired me, she’s 14 and he’s 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingGraceless/pseuds/AmazingGraceless
Summary: Hermione Granger accidentally travels back to 1985 and has a connection with fellow Time-Traveler Marty McFly.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Marty McFly
Kudos: 9





	Team Time-Traveler

**Author's Note:**

> So I got the idea for my favorite crossover crack ship and since no else has written this, I will do what must be done. The start to Hermione/Marty.

“This is absolutely fascinating!” Hermione declared as she examined the flux capacitor on the back of the Delorean. “So you can travel back in time without any repercussions, like accidentally erasing yourself from existence?”

Marty scratched the back of his neck. “Well, I mean, I almost accidentally did that, but it wasn’t right away or anything, so I was able to fix it. It doesn’t only go into the past, by the way, it goes into the future as well—I’ve even been to 2015, met my own kids and everything!”

“That’s supposed to be impossible!” Hermione stood up straight. “We haven’t yet been able to travel forwards in time, only backwards. I can see we have a lot to learn from the muggles and their technology. You said your friend made this?”

“Oh, yeah, Doc, Doc Brown.” Marty grinned. “He was a nuclear physicist, lived here in town. He figured all this stuff out, I just helped him a little. He’s now living in 1885, but he travels here every now and then. Helped me rebuilt the Delorean and everything.”

“And the timeline’s still stable.” Hermione couldn’t help but marvel. “Of course, it might not be anymore, since I somehow ended up here, in America, nine years ago. I was only supposed to turn back a few hours!”

“I’m still wrapping my head around wizards existing,” Marty admitted. “But I guess it shouldn’t surprise me that much. That necklace, that’s what you use to travel back in time, right?”

Hermione pulled the necklace out of its hiding place under her jumper. “Yes, this is my Time-Turner. I got it from the Ministry of Magic to help me take all of my classes. No one was supposed to know about it, but this wasn’t supposed to happen, either.”

“I haven’t told any of my friends about it either,” Marty said, squinting at the Time-Turner. “I mean, Jen went with us to the future, but she freaked out and Doc knocked her unconscious, so I don’t think she remembers it all the well. To tell ya the truth, I wonder if that’s why she wanted to see other people for a while.”

“Harry and Ron, my friends, they don’t want to be friends with me anymore either,” Hermione admitted. “They’re always mad at me, and Crookshanks, even when I’m just trying to help.”

Marty glanced at Crookshanks, who was sitting on the hood of the Delorean. “Sounds like terrible friends to me.”

“They aren’t always, they saved me from a Mountain Troll two years ago.” Hermione sighed. “But they don’t always understand.”

“Well, good thing you met me then,” Marty said. “I can take you back to the future, if you want.”

“I probably should get back,” Hermione admitted. “Especially since me being here with magic disrupts the space-time continuum.”

“Maybe I can pick you up for an adventure every now and then,” Marty suggested. “Go back to 1885 or something.”

Hermione smiled. “I’d like that. It’s a date.”


End file.
